Step By Him
by Lyserg
Summary: Sabrina's stepbrother pays a visit to the Spellman's house.....


_In the Spellman's house, Sabrina just arrived from work._

Sabrina What a day! I'm worn out! Now I will rest for the whole weekend…wait a sec, why is the house so quite? Roxie? Morgan? Salem?

Salem Here Sabrina!

Sabrina Where are you?

_ Sabrina looks all around but she can't see Salem anywhere_

Salem Are you blind?

_ Sabrina notice that a small black tennis ball was talking_

Sabrina Gosh Salem! What happened to you?

Salem It was him! (Salem said terrified)

Sabrina Who is him?

Salem Your step brother, Donald!

Sabrina You must be joking, he is in living in Paris with my dad and Gail, why would he came here? And why would he do this to you?

_ A young man, around his 18, was coming down stairs_

Donald I only have one answer, because I'm boring. And I mean it.

_Sabrina look surprise, the last time she saw him was 3 years ago when she lived in Paris with her father for no more than two days_

Sabrina Well, first hello! And second, aren't you too old to do this "kid's staff"?

Donald I come to visit my dear step sister and that's the way you welcome me? Come on, we are family!

Salem I don't care if I'm part of the family or not, but can someone transform me?

_Sabrina pointed her finger towards Salem and now he was a cat again_

Donald By the way, those two chicks that live with you are really nice.

Sabrina Well Harry Potter, now you are really on my last nerve! You better didn't touched them or-

Donald Or what?

Sabrina Or I will send you back to Hogwarts in a non-stop flight!

Salem I like her so much when she is the Wicked Witch.

Donald I'm so scared, half-mortal.

Sabrina You look for it, you have it.

_Sabrina pointed Donald and made him disappear, now she is going upstairs to see what happened to Morgan and Roxie_

Sabrina Roxie, Morgan, where are you? If anything strange happened I can explain it, it was because of last night dinner, yes, the food was expired. Sorry, I notice it later.

Sabrina enters into Morgan room to find out that she and Roxie where now sleeping very quietly, but with some slim differences, both of them breasts where much more bigger and they were dresses as air hostess

Sabrina That boy really needs friends, or a psychology. (Sabrina pointed the girls and cast a spell) _"Nothing happened, nothing passed, make both of them forget and get their back as they are"_, nice rhyme.

_Now Roxie and Morgan were normal again and didn't remember anything that happened_

_Now, the three of them were talking in the kitchen_

Morgan I don't why, but I'm feeling as if I would like to fly by plane.

Roxie Yeah, me too. It's weird because I hate airplanes.

Sabrina Guys you two really need a break! Too much TV I guess.

Roxie Morgan, don't you fell like if your chest-

_In that right moment Donald appears in the middle of the kitchen, Sabrina immediately freezes Roxie and Morgan_

Sabrina You again? Didn't you have enough? I'm sure you had a lot of fun with them.

Donald You are right, you wouldn't imagine how-

Sabrina Shut up. What do you want?

Salem Oh! Round two starts!

Donald To tell you the truth I had a quarrel with your father and Gail. And I decided to come to talk to you, but you weren't here, so I started to talk with the cat, who really upset me because he said that if Superman and Batman had a fight, Batman would win and-

Salem He would!

Sabrina Salem shut up, Donald make it short.

Donald Ok, because he said that, I change him into a tennis ball, and then your two friends come, but I swear I didn't touched them! I only had some fun changing their looks. I'm sorry.

Sabrina Well, what you did is not fare. And about your quarrel with your parents, I don't care about what you talked about, the only advice I can give you is to go and talk again, when you are in a much better mood of course.

Donald Thank you Sabrina, see ya.

Sabrina Wait, you make me remember my cousin Amanda, you two would be the perfect match.

Donald Who?

_Sabrina pointed and make Amanda appear in the kitchen_

Amanda What the heck- Oh! Hi Sabrina!

Sabrina Hi Amanda, this is my step brother Donald, Donald, she is my cousin Amanda.

Donald Hi.

Sabrina I'm sure you two need to talk alone.

_Sabrina pointed both of them and made them disappear from the kitchen_

Salem Ohh, young lovers, both of them can easily dominate the world. I like them so much.

Sabrina I like them so much away from me.

_Sabrina notices that Morgan and Roxie are still frozen. So she pointed the girls and unfrozen them_

Roxie is all flatten?

Morgan Yes, I remember having-

Sabrina Enough! You two need to get out of this house, spend time outside, in contact of nature!

THE END.


End file.
